The Golden Haired Witch
by Hoshino Yumemi
Summary: Red was just an ordinary person until he meet Yellow, or the Witch of Viridian Forest. He swear he will protect her from people who against witches. Kind of AU and Specialshipping.


**Title : The Golden Haired Witch**

**Pairing : Red/Yellow**

**Summary : Red was just an ordinary person until he meet Yellow, or the Witch of Viridian Forest. He swear he will protect her from people who against witches.**

**A/N : I know I haven't finished my other stories, but... I just can't let this idea slip my mind~ Also I haven't write some PokeSpe fanfics for a long time, so... I just hope you enjoy~ I don't own Pokemon Special~**

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Red! Please don't overdo it!" A woman with long, black hair said to the young boy. "Your dad won't be happy if you do it!"<p>

"Don't worry mom! I'm sure dad is proud of me right now!" The young boy replied happily.

The woman let out an exaggerate sigh. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She wear red knee-long dress and white apron. Her fair skin matched perfectly with hair and eyes. She looked young on her age; almost 40. The boy in front of her is her only son, Red. He had black hair just like her, but spiked. He had red eyes just like his late father. He wear black shirt under his red jacket and blue jeans. His skin a bit tanned because of his work as a pokemon ranger; people who save Pokemon and help some people who in trouble.

"I'm off, mom!" He said, hugging his mother, and parted shortly after that.

"Be careful of the witch, dear!"

"Mom, Viridian Witch isn't real!" The young boy said, rolling his eyes. "I'm off!"

Viridian witch is a famous tale around the Viridian City town, though he didn't live on Viridian City. He live on Pallet town, a small town near Viridian. Since his Ranger base is on Viridian City, he hear them from his clients all time. They said the witch is live deep inside the Viridian Forest; a big forest between Viridian City and Pewter city. They said she have golden hair and brown eyes. Some of them said the witch is a young, grow woman, while some of them said she is just a small child. They also said the witch can talk and control pokemon as she pleases.

But Red never believe in such a childish tale. Though, he reluctantly admit, incidents on Viridian forest is almost weird; starting from someone who lost their pokemon on a big flower garden inside viridian forest and never been found. Which is weird because there's no such thing as a flower garden on Viridian Forest. They said Viridian forest is a 'direct border' between human world and the spirit world, even closer than the holy 'Ilex forest' on Johto.

Red always interested in pokemon, but he never interested in their stories or history. He always got bad score in history on his Pokemon school, anyway.

* * *

><p>"I'm ready, boss!" Red said, bursting out when he entered the Viridian Ranger Base.<p>

"Just call me Kate, Red." The brown haired woman sighed. Kate is the leader of Viridian Ranger. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wear white shirt under her red vest and short red pants. "And I didn't see your uniform either, Red. I believe I had told you about your uniform?"

The young boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm going to change into it later, ma'am!" He looked around and didn't see his best friend, Green, anywhere. "Where is that snoob?"

"Green isn't coming. He is on the gym leader test today, I believe?" She shrugged. "And I want you to-"

"Do you have any request for me, Kate?" Red cut off, trying to drop the uniform matter. Once Kate notice something wrong with the ranger uniform, even just a smallest detail, she will brag it off until the problem solved. How problematic.

"... Well, actually, there is a request about a missing pikachu on viridian forest, but-"

"Just tell me the detail, Kate."

"... This pikachu is special. It has spikes on it's left ear. You know, like some of those special Pichu."

"I see. I will accept this request! Thanks, Kate!" He dashes off from the base, catching the blue haired woman off guard.

"Red! We haven't finished talking about-" But Red already disappeared from the door. Kate only sighed and covered her face with her palm. "That boy..."

* * *

><p>"Spiky-eared Pikachu, eh?" Red looked up to the blue sky, but it was almost covered by the trees. He took one of his pokeball and throw it up to the sky. "Pika, help me!" The ball opened and a yellow mouse with long ears and red cheeks, with zigzag tail, appeared.<p>

"Pika!" The electric pokemon shouted in joy, happy finally able to get out from the pokeball, and jumped to his master's shoulder. Pika is Red's closest pokemon, even closer than Red and Poli, Red's first pokemon. He know Rangers aren't allowed to bring their own pokemon, but he and Green are different. The both bring their own pokemon inside pokeballs and battle. They are rangers, but also a trainers.

The black haired boy patted his pikachu's head. "Will you help me find a pikachu?" He poked Pika's left ear. "But one of his ear is spiked, okay?" The yellow pokemon cried happily and jumped from Red's shoulder, and run to bushes nearby.

Not long after that, Red hear Pika's cry. Red rushed to Pika's place and find him battling with an Arbok.

"W-What the heck? Why there is an Arbok here?" Red screamed. "Pika, be careful! Arbok is poison type!"

Pika nodded. The small mouse run toward the purple snake. His body begin to glow with light and then hit Arbok.

The big snake hissed and whipped Pika with it's tail before leaving them.

Red catched Pika and hugged him. "Alright, Pika! Nice-"

Red noticed Pika's breath is very fast and how pale he is. That's it! Pika must be poisoned, Red thought. Unfortunately, Red forgot to bring his bag and medicines behind. Plus, the Pokemon Center is pretty far and-

"Oh! What happened?"

Red turned to the voice, his jaw dropped when sees a young girl with golden hair tied to ponytail and brown eyes...

"W-Witch of Viridian Forest?"


End file.
